one shot collection sasuhina
by anexartito koritsi
Summary: sasuke dan hinata memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. namun, setiap bagian dalam kehidupan mereka tidak selalu sempurna
1. Chapter 1

MINNA SAN?APA KABAR? lama tak jumpa

saya datang dengan fic one shot pertama saya. saya ga yakin genre ini apa tapi please review,ne

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH YEAH I KNOW ONE MORE TIME I HAVE TO SAY WITH MY UNWILLINGNESS**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**HAPPY READING :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"Kaa- chan .. kaa-chan" ucap Sora. Sora terus menarik-narik ujung pakian dari Hinata.

"Hm?" Tanya Hinata. Dia menaruh ranjang yang ia genggam ke bawah dan berbalik menatap sora yang pipinya kembali memerah karena udara dingin yang menyelubungi mereka.

Sora berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya marah. Telinga kecilnya memerah karena kesal. Pipi lembutnya menggembung kesal. Anak laki laki 4 tahun ini masih menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang sama. Dengan mata onyxnya menatap Hinata kesal. Rambut birunya persis seperti Hinata tapi entah kenapa rambutnya tetap membentuk model yang sama dengan ayahnya.

"Aku tak mau bermain ke rumah paman Naruto." Jawabnya gusar masih terus memberengutkan wajah menggemaskanya. Wajah Sora persis seperti Sasuke kecil hanya saja dia memiliki bibir penuh Hinata. Warna kulit Sora juga seperti Hinata seperti salju. Selain dari beberapa bagian itu, Sora persis seperti duplikat Sasuke kecil. Bahkan sifat merekapun mirip atau bisa dibilang Sora selalu mengikuti prilaku ayahnya. Saat Sasuke mulai duduk di ruang utama dan membaca buku maka, saat itu juga Sora duduk di sampingnya dan meniru gaya Sasuke persis dengan buku anak-anak ditanganya. Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa kecil dan memeluk mereka berdua hangat.

"Kenapa?bukankah kau suka bermain dengan Hikari?"Tanya Hinata masih menatap wajah Sora. Sora dengan cepat menggelengkan wajahnya. "Tou-chan bilang Naruto- ji-chan berisik. Menurutku Hikari juga berisik dia akan memaksaku memainkan permainan untuk anak-anak kaa chan. Tou-chan tidak main hal seperti itu jadi,aku juga tidak." Jelas Sora cepat.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sora. "tapi, Tou-chan sejak dulu selalu bermain dengan Naruto jadi,tak apa kau bermain dengan Hikari. Lagipula bukankah Naruto-jii chan itu keren?dia kan pemimpin di daerah ini?"

Sora dengan cepat menggeleng lagi menunjukan ketidaksetujuanya. "Tou -chan lebih keren. Tou chan sangat cool. Harusnya Tou-chan saja pemimpin daerah konoha ini, kaa-chan. Naruto jii-chan tidak cool."

Hinata mencubit pipi Sora gemas dan tersenyum. "Ya tou-chan memang keren. Tapi, tou-chan pasti sedih kau tidak mau bermain dengan Hikari. Lagipula, Sakura ba-chan sudan membuatkan kue untukmu. Kita tak akan lama,bagaimana?"

Sora berpikir lama sebelum tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tapi asal Kaa-chan tau saja. Kue bikinan Kaa-chan yang terbaik." Ucapnya manis lalu menggengam tangan Hinata dan mulai berjalan.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dia berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya. saat ini sudah larut malam, Sora sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Hinata yang sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya perlahan. Sasuke melihatnya tersenyum padanya di cermin. Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata meletakan sisir di genggamanya dan menggengam balik tangan Sasuke yang berada di pinggangnya.<p>

"Lelah?" Tanya Hinata perlahan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan merengkuh wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tanganya.

"Hm," hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke. mata Sasuke terpejam di bawah sentuhan hangat Hinata.

"Lelah sekali." Ucap Sasuke lalu memeluk tubuh Hinata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan tubuh hangat Sasuke didirinya. "Apa kau sudah makan?" Sasuke tak menjawab dia hanya terdiam dan merasakan pelukan sasuke makin erat.

Hinata berusaha bangkit "Biar aku amb –" ucapan Hinata terpotong dengan kecupan Sasuke yang mendarat di pipinya yang kini sudah bersemu merah. "S-sasuke .."

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat Hinata yang terbata." Kita sudah menikah 4 tahun dan kebiasaanmu itu masih muncul?" Hinata makin memerah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Terlebih lagi saat kau tersipu saat kita berdua sedang … wajahmu memerah saat aku … dan kau akan memintanya lagi untuk … saat itu wajahmu benar-benar semerah tomat." Goda Sasuke sambil mengigiti telinga Hinata pelan. Wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah sekarang hanya bisa bersembunyi di dada Sasuke malu.

"Apa kau masih malu?kau tidak begitu saat kita … kau tau?" lanjut Sasuke masih mengigiti telinga Hinata dan turun ke lehernya. Sasuke mulai mengecup leher Hinata lembut dan kemudian keras membuat napas Hinata memburu.

"Kau suka?" ucap Sasuke dan mulai mengecup bibir lembut Hinata. Tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggang Hinata menariknya mendekat. Hinata mengalungkan lenganya dan mulai mencium Sasuke dalam.

"Kali ini kau mau dengan cara lembut atau keras?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menciumi hidung Hinata.

"K-keras?" Jawab Hinata malu.

"Cepat atau lambat." Belum sempat Hinata menjawab Sasuke sudah mengangkatnya dan menurunkannya di ranjang. Sasuke menatap Hinata liar.

"Kaa-chan .. ka-chan.." panggil Sora dari balik pintu.

"Argh!" raung Sasuke kesal.

Hinata yang tadinya sedang sibuk cepat memberhentikan aktifitasnya dan menahan Sasuke. dengan cepat ia berdiri.

"Sora." Hinata kembali membetulkan pakianya. Hinata kembali mendengar isakan Sora dari balik pintu. Sasuke menahanya "Kita belum selesai." Ucapnya menggoda.

"Ta-tapi Sora .."

Sasuke kembali meraung kesal dan mengutuk dirinya atas ketidak beruntunganya dan mengubur dirinya di balik selimut kesal.

'Sora kau benar-benar'

Sasuke masih merasakan hasrat dirinya yang berdenyut-denyut memanggil Hinata mendekat. Sasuke mengacak- cacak rambutnya kesal.

'Sabar Sasuke sabar.'

Hinata menggendong Sora yang menangis dalam pelukanya.

"Aku mimpi buruk aku ingin tidur bersama kaa-chan." Isaknya. Hinata yang tidak pernah sanggup melihat anak kecil menangis terlebih lagi Sora dengan cepat memeluknya erat dan mengangguk mengijinkanya.

'Hinata kau benar-benar pilih kasih.' Batin sasuke iri.

Sora dengan senang naik ke ranjang dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Tou-chan." Sasuke yang masih terbakar amarah hanya memunggunginya.

Sora menatap Hinata lama dan bertanya "Apa tou-chan marah?" Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum. Dengan cepat membungkus diri mereka dengan selimut dan berbisik pelan pada sora. "Tou-chan tidak marah dia hanya lelah."

'Bagaimana bisa lelah aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun' batin sasuke menggerutu.

"Mm.. baguslah soalnya tou-chan ayah paling keren jadi dia tak mungkin marah padaku." Ucap Sora sambil menunjukan senyum terbaiknya.

'untunglah dia anak baik kalau tidak habis dia.' Batin Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke membalikkan dirinya dan memeluk Sora dan Hinata dalam pelukanya.

* * *

><p>so how was it?<p>

I knew I knew im suck at humor

oh not thats funny you know

well gimme some feed back so I can give my best to you

review(s) pleaseeeeeee ...

mau family?teenage?atau apa buat next oneshot?

arigatou for reading this mean a lot for me

one more time reviewsssssssssssss please!


	2. Her stolen kiss

HELLO MINNA SAN!

Senangnya berjumpa lagi sama sasuhina lovers *kyaaaaa*

Sorry lama update lagi ngurusin buat univ *yehehehe*

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO<p>

But I do wish I owned Hinata-chan

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Aku melihat rambutnya terhempas angin musim gugur perlahan. Rambut indigo indahnya melambai perlahan menandingi keindahan bunga-bunga yang ada disekelilingnya. Kulit sempurnanya seakan mengaburkan pemandangan indah dihadapanya. Saat ini hanya dia yang ada di mataku. Hanya dia yang selalu aku lihat.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK 14 years ago<p>

**Normal POV**

Sasuke berlarian di dalam rumah berusaha mencari sosok ibunya. Dia membuka pintu di dapur cepat dan tetap tidak menemukan ibunya.

"Kaa-chan .. kaa-chan!" sasuke terhenti di depan kamar hadapan ibu dan ayahnya.

'Tapi aku tidak boleh masuk ke kamar mereka. ayah akan marah.' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng cepat berusaha menentang pendapat dirinya yang sebelumnya. 'Ini penting! Aku harus beri tau kaa-chan kalau aku sudah berhasil menggunakan jurus baru.' Ucapnya senang menampilkan senyuman riangnya dan dengan cepat menggeser pintu.

"Kaa –"

BRUG

Ayah dan ibu Sasuke cepat melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah anak mereka yang masih terdiam dan bingung.

Ayah Sasuke terbatuk perlahan dan cepat berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke menatap ayahnya yang pergi menjauh dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Begitu ayah Sasuke sudah tidak lagi terlihat, Sasuke kembali menatap ibunya dengan polos. Ibunya berjalan mendekat dengan senyum manisnya menatap Sasuke lembut.

Mikoto menekuk lututnya dan menatap Sasuke sambil membelai rambutnya. Sasuke yang masih bingung masih terdiam dan bibir kecilnya terbuka polos. Sambil membelai rambut Sasuke, Mikoto bertanya. "Ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa yang ibu dan ayah lakukan?kenapa ayah mengigiti bibir ibu seperti itu?apakah sakit?" ucap Sasuke sambil membelai bibir ibunya dengan ibu jarinya. Warna merah menghiasi wajah Mikoto,ia tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Mikoto berpura- pura berpikir dan dengan pelan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terkesiap dan kembali menatap ibunya yang tersenyum.

"Itu tanda sayang. Kalau kau menyayangi seseorang kau akan menciumnya. Kau mengerti?"

Sasuke dengan cepat mengangguk dan mengecup balik bibir ibunya senang. Melihat perbuatan Sasuke mikoto mencubit pipi lembut Sasuke gemas.

"Anak baik." Ucapnya lembut.

Sasuke dengan cepat mengulang kata-kata ibunya di pikiranya. ' Kaa-chan bilang itu tanda sayang. Selain,kaa-chan siapa lagi ya yang kusayang? Ah! Nii-chan!'

Wajah sasuke dengan cepat bersinar bahagia. Sasuke dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan ibunya yang bingung.

"Sasuke apa yang akan kau lakukan?" teriak Mikoto cemas.

"Aku akan mencium nii-chan!" balas Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah tempat latihan kakaknya.

"Nii-chan!nii-chan" Sasuke memanggil kakaknya yang sekarang sudah berbalik ke arahnya. Dengan cengiran bahagianya dengan cepat Sasuke berlari mendekati Itachi. Itachi menundukan tubuhnya menyamakan tinggi dengan Sasuke kecil.

"Ada apa adik kecil?" senyum itachi. Dengan cepat Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Itachi pelan.

BRUUUK!

Itachi terjatuh ke belakang dengan wajah yang terkejut. Dengan cepat wajah Itachi memerah dan darah menuruni hidungnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Itachi kaget.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung."Nii-chan tidak tau? Kata kaa-chan kita harus mencium orang yang kita sayang."

Itachi memulihkan ketenanganya dan menatap sasuke lama.

"Lagipula aku melihat tou-chan mencium kaa-chan." Ucap Sasuke yang kini kembali tersenyum.

Itachi menghela napas lega dan dengan cepat menyentil kening sasuke dengan kedua jarinya.

"Auh! Sakit nii-chan!" ucap Sasuke mengelus keningnya kesal.

"Kaa-chan belum selesai dengan kata-katanya. Kau tidak boleh mencium anak laki-laki lainya."

Sasuke menatap Itachi bingung."Kenapa?" dengan menyeringai kecil Itachi menjawab. "Kau akan bisulan di pantat."

"Be-benarkah?" Itachi yang menatap wajah adiknya yang kini benar-benar ketakutan.

"Ba-bagaimana ini nii-chan?" Tanya Sasuke takut. Dengan pelan ia meraba pantatnya mencari bisul yang dikatakan Itachi.

"Kau harus cepat sasuke!kau harus mencium gadis paling manis di konoha sebelum malam atau tidak kau akan bisulan selamanya." Ucap Itachi masih menyeringai.

Bulir-bulir keringat menuruni wajah Sasuke cepat.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan mencari gadis itu! Aku tidak mau bisulan seumur hidup." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan siap berlari.

"Tapi –" potong Itachi.

"Tapi?" wajah Sasuke horror melihat wajah Itachi yang kini serius.

"Kau tidak boleh menciumnya dua kali. Kalau kau sampai menciumnya dua kali, kau harus menikahinya." Mulut Sasuke membuka kaget. Ia kembali menatap Itachi dengan serius." Tenang saja nii-chan misi ini tidak akan gagal. aku tidak mau dikenal dengan sasuke si uchiha yang bisulan di pantat." Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kebodohan adiknya.

Sasuke mengitari konoha cepat berusaha mencari gadis paling cantik di desa ini. Sasuke memasuki ruang latihan akademi dan melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang melempar kunai. Rambut coklatnya diikat menjadi dua ikatan bulat di kepalanya. Gadis kecil itu kembali melemparkan kunai kearah sasaranya cepat.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang perlahan. 'Terlalu boyish." Dan Sasuke kembali berjalan keluar.

Sasuke menatap ke arah taman dan melihat dua orang gadis kecil duduk bersebelahan. Yang sebelah kanan berambut pirang sepundak dengan warna mata biru emerald dan di sebelahnya gadis kecil berambut merah muda.

Melihat Sasuke menatap ke arah mereka. Ino dan Sakura memerah malu dan dengan cepat berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Ada apa sasuke kun?" Tanya Ino sambil melingkarkan tanganya di lengan sebelah kiri Sasuke. dan dengan malu malu Sakura menggengam tangan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

'Apa-apaan mereka.'

"Sakura lepaskan tanganmu dari Sasuke!" perintah Ino.

"Tidak!" balas Sakura.

"Lepaskan kubilang!" teriak Ino sambil menarik Sasuke erat.

"Kau yang lepaskan!" teriak Sakura keras sambil menarik Sasuke ke sisinya.

Kuping Sasuke berdenging kencang mendengar teriakan mereka berdua. 'Berisik!benar-benar berisik!'

"Lepaskan!" Sasuke dengan cepat menarik lepas tanganya dari mereka. Sasuke mendengar teriakan mereka berdua dari jauh memanggil-manggil namanya keras.

'Lebih baik aku bisulan selamanya daripada harus dekat-dekat mereka.' batin Sasuke jengkel.

Sasuke sudah mengelilingi konoha lama. Tidak terasa matahari sudah memerah lelah. Cahaya merahnya membiasi taman bunga dihadapan Sasuke indah.

" Apakah tidak ada perempuan yang tidak berisik?aku tidak mau bisulan seumur hidup. Bagaimana ini?" dengan lelah Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di atas batu keras sambil menghadap matahari yang turun perlahan.

Padang bunga dihadapan Sasuke melambai perlahan. Bunga- bunga bergerak mengikuti arah angin dengan damainya.

'Perempuan itu merepotkan.'

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Ia telah memutari konoha lama namun,ia belum juga menemukan gadis yang dicarinya.

'Sudahlah bisulan selamanya kan tidak seburuk itu.' Hela Sasuke putus asa. Ia sudah siap berjalan pergi ketika ia melihatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati padang bunga dengan keranjang ditanganya. Ia berjalan mendekat. Saat itu Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya tau saat itu jantungnya berdetak cepat. Seakan ia sudah lama mengenal gadis kecil itu. Seakan gadis kecil itu memang bagian dari dirinya. Bagian yang akan ia terus jaga dan lindungi.

Rambut biru lembutnya jatuh tepat di tengkuknya. Membungkus wajah bulatnya sempurna. Kulit putihnya seperti salju yang mengalir turun dari mata air. Matanya yang redup menatap bunga disekelilingnya bahagia.

Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ia terus berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Kimono biru yang digunakan gadis kecil itu melambai perlahan. Pipi gadis itu memerah melihat bunga lily putih ditanganya. Dengan perlahan gadis itu mendekatkan bunga lily itu dan menghirupnya perlahan.

Sasuke kecil dapat merasakan hangat di tubuhnya ketika jarak mereka semakin menipis.

"Cantik ya?." Ucap Sasuke menatap mata perak gadis itu dalam.

Hinata yang terkejut menggengam erat lily ditanganya dan menunduk perlahan. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya ke arah Hinata berusaha mengintip wajah Hinata yang kini ia tundukan.

"Aku sasuke. kau?"

Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat mata onyx Sasuke lama. "H-hinata. H-hyuuga hinata." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum balik melihat Hinata. "Nah Hinata karena kau gadis paling cantik di konoha aku harus menciummu. Aku tidak mau bisulan selamanya." Hinata terkesiap terkejut bibirnya membuka kaget. Warna merah dengan cepat menutupi wajah Hinata. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata merona dengan cepat mengecup bibir Hinata perlahan.

Sentuhan bibir mereka sangat polos. Hanya sekedar kecupan kecil tapi sentuhan itu yang akan mengikat hati Sasuke selamanya. Ia tidak mungkin melihat gadis lain selain gadis di hadapanya ini. Walaupun, suatu saat nanti Hinata akan menyukai orang lain. Sasuke tau dia akan selamanya terikat dengan gadis ini. Wajah hinata yang tadinya memerah bukan apa-apa dibanding sekarang.

BRUKK

Hinata kecil pingsan dihadapan sasuke. sasuke menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"bagaimana ini kalau aku memberikan napas buatan, aku harus menikahinya." Sasuke menatap gadis itu lama sebelum akhirnya kembali mengecup bibir Hinata kecil.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

**Sasuke's POV**

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya perlahan dan berjalan mendekatiku. Senyumnya menguak bahagia. Dengan perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya di sampingku dan menyandarkan dirinya padaku. Aku mengusap perutnya perlahan sambil mengecup keningnya bahagia.

"Aku tidak menyesalinya membuatmu pingsan waktu itu.

Warna merah kembali membiasi bunga lily indah dihadapanku. Langit sore ini selalu mengingatkanku pada saat pertama aku mengenal Hinata.

"Aku harap anak kita bisa melihat pemandangan indah ini nanti?" ucap Hinata lembut sambil membelai perutnya yang sedang mengandung.

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

Yeah yeah you can flame me because my humor is really that horrible

Jangan lupa review ya

Saya ga tau ini termasuk family atau nga hehehe. Maaf ya kalo nga bagus saya nga berbakat bikin cerita cannon gitu (kaya cerita lain berbakat ajee)

Hehehe rada-rada sasuita ya?

Oke see ya next story

And don't forget reviews. Reviews that keep me posting new story live for reviews LOL

-REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS -


	3. her fate

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto**

** If I did sasuke would kiss hinata in every chapter *mwahaha***

* * *

><p><em> This place where we leave is not the place where we belong<em>

_ I don't want to get used to be alone_

Hinata's POV

Sampai detik ini aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hal yang seperti dongeng ini bisa terjadi. Sebelum aku mengenalnya aku sudah lama berhenti berharap. Sebelum aku menyadarinya aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana keajaiban bisa terjadi.

Aku dulu meragukan dunia.

Aku memiliki ayah yang tidak menyayangiku. Adik yang selalu menganggapku saingan dan sepupu yang menggangapku musuh.

Namun, saat itu aku tetap bersabar karena aku punya harapan. Harapan terakhirku. Aku benar-benar berharap cinta pertamaku akan menyukaiku.

Namun,saat kenyataan itu menamparku keras aku telah kehilangan kepercayaanku. Saat aku tau cinta pertamaku menyukai orang lain. Orang yang lebih baik dariku. Jauh lebih baik.

Saat itu aku merasa dunia sedang mempermainkanku.

Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu. Terkadang berharap akan datang seorang pangeran yang menjemputku. Saat kejadian itu tak kunjung juga datang.

Aku berhenti..

Aku berhenti berharap dan hanya mengikuti keinginan dunia. Larut dalam permainanya.

* * *

><p><em>All I wanted was you<em>

_ All I wanted was you_

_ You've trapped me inside you_

_ Stuck on you till the end of time_

Sasuke's POV

Saat itu angin berdesir pelan. Aku selalu melihatnya. Aku melihatnya dengan cara yang sama. Caranya bergerak. Caranya memainkan jemarinya gugup. Caranya menutup bibirnya terkejut.

Aku melihat rona merah di wajahnya setiap hari. Aku mengenalnya. Mengenal setiap tarikan napas yang ia hirup.

Mungkin ini bodoh tapi aku seakan terikat oleh kehadiranya. Sejak dulu aku tau dia berbeda. Sejak dulu aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Tapi, aku belum menyadari rasa yang tumbuh dihatiku.

Sejak dulu aku tau dia tak pernah menatapku. Sejak dulu aku tau dia tak pernah memperhatikanku. Bahkan mungkin dia tak menganggap kehadiranku penting.

Sejak dulu dia selalu mempesona. Aku mengingatnya dengan caraku. Bisikan yang lembut terdengar dari suaranya. Caranya tersenyum lembut.

Seharusnya aku belajar untuk menyapanya. Seharusnya aku belajar mencintainya. Tapi saat aku tau dia menyukai orang lain. Aku tau mungkin aku harus melepasnya.

* * *

><p>Normal's POV<p>

Hinata masih bersembunyi di balik dinding luar kelasnya. Tanganya mengepal keras didadanya. Ia menutup matanya rapat. Ia sangat takut akan apa yang ia lihat. Ia berusaha menguburnya. Mengubur kenyataan yang kembali mempermainkanya.

Air mata jatuh menuruni wajah kecilnya.

Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukanya pada Naruto. Melingkarkan lenganya pada leher Naruto. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Isakan pelan Hinata tertahan. Ia berusaha untuk berlari. Ia benar-benar berusaha. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya sudah menolak. Menjerit terluka.

"Aku mencintaimu,Sakura."

_Perih_

Luka itu mengoyak dirinya dalam. Semua harapan yang selama ini Hinata simpan terasa hampa. Dadanya seakan tak bisa lagi merasakan sakit karena sakit yang kali ini benar-benar menghancurkanya.

* * *

><p><em>I'm a fool to want you<em>

_ To want a love that can't be true_

_ I know it's wrong_

_ But I can't get along without you_

Hinata's pov

"_Aku mencintaimu,Sakura."_

Kata-kata itu menyadarkanku. Seseorang sepertiku tidak mungkin mendapatkan cinta. Aku .. aku hanya seorang yang dengan mudah akan dilupakan. Seseorang yang tidak akan mendapatkan cinta di dunia ini.

Rasa pahit setiap air mata yang kukecap. Setiap pukulan yang menyadarkanku.

'Kau bodoh sekali Hinata. Kapan kau akan berhenti berharap.'

Aku tau rasa ini. Rasa sakit yang memukul-mukul di dadaku. Rasa sakit yang menancap tajam dijantungku. Aku seharusnya tau dan berhenti berharap. Bagaimana mungkin aku berani berharap. Aku hanya hinata. Hinata yang lemah.

Tapi disaat itu aku juga merasakan hangat ditubuhku. Aku merasakan sebuah tarikan membawaku. Saat itu aku tidak sadar siapa,apa dan dimana. Aku hanya merasakan hangat disana. Sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

Aku tidak percaya takdir. Tapi,mungkin pendapatku salah. Bisa saja orang lain, ratusan orang lain di tempat ini. Tapi,takdir memilihku yang menemukanya.

Aku melihatnya gemetar sedih. Melihatnya seperti itu ada sesuatu di dalam diriku. Sesuatu yang memaksaku untuk memeluknya dan menjaganya.

Air mata menuruni wajahnya. Matanya menutup takut. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku sadar,aku tidak bisa lagi hanya mengawasinya. Melihatnya seperti itu menghancurkan semua pertahananku untuk menjauhinya.

Aku tau aku tidak bisa lagi menghindarinya.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Sasuke menarik Hinata menjauhi ruangan itu. Sasuke menariknya ke atap gedung. Dinding-dinding masih berdiri kokoh mengelilingi atap. Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada Hinata dan bersandar pada dinding dingin di belakangnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata lama.

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap balik sasuke. Hinata tau cinta tidak mungkin datang begitu saja. Tapi saat ia melihat Sasuke lebih jelas, dia tau mungkin saja dia salah. Hinata mengenal Sasuke. Namun,Hinata tak pernah memperhatikanya karena begitu banyak orang- orang yang mengelilinginya. Hinata pernah berpikir Sasuke sangat beruntung memiliki banyak orang yang mengelilinginya. Namun,mungkin kali ini ia kembali salah karena ia dapat membaca kesepian di matanya.

Waktu berlalu dengan lambat. Mereka masih terdiam.

"Hentikan."

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. Ia melihat kegusaran di wajah Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh menatapku." Sasuke mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Tubuh Hinata bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Hinata dapat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Aku lelah." Ucap Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat. Saat itu Hinata tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Tapi, rasa hangat dari tubuhnya sangat nyaman sesaat membuatnya melupakan luka itu. Luka yang membebaninya.

"Aku lelah berusaha menghindarimu. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu. Tidak akan membiarkan air mata menuruni wajahmu."

Hinata masih terpaku. Tetapi, kata-kata itu menghangatkan hatinya. Untuk sesaat ia merasa dunia adalah tempat yang indah. Untuk sesaat dia merasa bahwa keajaiban itu ada. Untuk sesaat dia merasa .. dicintai.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan berhenti bahkan jika kau memintanya"

Rasa itu kembali mendatangi Hinata. Rasa baru yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Hangat itu menutup lukanya. Rasa seperti itu membuatnya ingin bertahan, rasa itu membuatnya ingin tetap disini memeluknya.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, mengecup kening hinata lama.

"Bagus."

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

Jelek ya (huhuhuhu)

Gomen ne ga bikin humor(garing) kaya dulu-dulu saya lagi pengen coba hurt

Abis hurt saya masih payah .. padahal saya kalo baca fic sering banget nangis(cengeng)

Oia,saya lagi bikin fic multi chap menurut kalian saya lanjutin nge post one shot atau post yang multichap ya hehehe

Tolong saranya ya biar fic saya yang bobrok ini jadi bagus(emang bisa)

Oia,makasi banget sama reader yang baik hati

Huaaa seneng banget deh ada orang yang mau baca dan review fic saya

Oia, makasi juga informasinya hizuka miruyuki saya udah join sasuhina yang di pesbuk.

Makasi ya baik deh

Ada yang nyadar ga kalo fic ini mundur?*maksudlooh*

Kan yg pertama keluarga,trus ngandung himenya,sekarang teenage heheh*gapenting*

Oke jangan lupaaaaa reviewsplease

Please please reviewssssssss(s)…s

Saya masih baru kecebur di dunia perpenpikan jadi banyak yang bingung -.-

Mohon maaf kalo ada salah*emang lebaran* (bow)

See ya next story

Don't forget reviews

Still review even this fic is the worst fic ever,ok?

Ja ne!

reviewssssssssssssssss please *puppy eye no jutsu*


End file.
